Gone But Never Forgotten
by the-hunger-games-vampire
Summary: Post Shadow Kiss. When Dimitri leaves unexpectedly, Rose is left heart broken. Three years later, things are starting to go wrong again and when People are left in danger, people will begin to resurface including a familiar face who broke her heart.
1. Chapter 1

**So I know this story plot has been written about many times but I always wanted to do one and I will try to make this one different from the others but I haven't read every one do bear with me and please review. Xxx much love, Bella**

It has now been a little over three and a half years since Dimitri had decided to leave me. To say I was upset was a complete understatement. I was furious and heart broken. There was never even a talk or a letter. He just disappeared one day without a goodbye to anyone.

Things have changed since he has left. I have graduated and now moved to the royal court to be Lissa's guardian. Eddie is now the guardian of Christian. Lissa is now queen due to the unexpected death of the queen. Yes my job right now is pretty important. Oh and on top of that I forgot to mention the biggest change of my life. I am now the mother of a set of twins. Oh yes, little did Dimitri know that I was pregnant when he left.

They are the sweetest children in the world. That is something they had to inherit from their dad. The oldest twin is my son, Alexander, but we call him Xander for short. He looks like Dimitri. He likes his hair long and won't let me cut it. He has Dimitri's eyes and his personality is so caring. My little princess, Aria, is the same way. She cares too much but she looks more like me with the curls but still has his eyes.

I am no longer upset with Dimitri. I'm a little saddened by him leaving but there is no anger because he gave me two beautiful children. They mean the world to me and to all my friends. Adrian is like an uncle to them. He has always been like a brother to me and was there when I needed them most.

….

I got up from my bed and walked down the hall and opened the door to the twins' room. They are too cute when they sleep. I walked over and sat on the rocking chair next to Xander's bed. His hair was all over the place. After a while of watching him, I went over to him and his him on the cheek.

"Xander, if only you knew just how much you are like your father." I went over and gave Aria a kiss on the cheek and then went back to my room to get some sleep.

…..

"Rose, wake up," Adrian said, shaking me awake.

"What do you want?" I grumbled.

"Did you forget that we are supposed to meet with Lissa at 10?" he asked. Shit. I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes. "What time is it now?" I asked.

"It's almost nine. I knew I should stop by early because I knew you wouldn't be awake."

"Look who is being smart now, "I say with a grin as I slid out of bed and grabbed my clothes for the day. After I came out of the bathroom fully dressed, I found Adrian preparing four bowls of cereal.

"I'll go wake up the other two," I said walking over to their room. I went over and shook Xander first. He is a very light sleeper so he is easier to wake up. After a few nudges, his eyes started to flutter open.

"Good morning, sweetheart. I have an important meeting with Auntie Lissa in a little while so you and your sister need to get ready so you can come with me," I said while trying to fix his hair. After he got out of bed I went over to try to wake Aria up. She was more like me when it comes to mornings. After nudging her a few times, she still didn't wake up. I then saw Xander go running up to her bed and he started to jump on it.

"Ari! Ari! Time to get up! Mommy needs you to!" After a few more jumps, she decided to get up.

"You two get dressed and then come and eat breakfast," I said walking out of the room. I went and sat at the table with Adrian. "Are they awake, "he asked while taking another bite of his cereal.

"Yeah they should be out in a few," I say while eating my cereal. After a few moments, they both came running out fully dressed.

"Hey you two!" Adrian said. "Hi, Uncle Adrian!" They said in harmony while taking a seat at the table.

'Alright so we don't have much time to fool around this morning so let's hurry up you two," I said as I finished my bowl and put it in the sink. After breakfast was over, I went to go get my jacket, phone, keys, and wallet. When I walked into the living room, I found Adrian helping Aria tie her shoes. I then felt a tugging on my jacket and looked to find Xander.

"Mommy, can you help me with my shoes," he said holding up his sneakers. "Of course," I say as I help him put on his sneakers. After that, I took his hand while Adrian picked up Aria and carried her outside the door. On my way out, I locked the door and picked up Xander.

"So what do you think this is about?" I asked Adrian on our walk over to Lissa's.

"I really don't know. She seems a bit stressed out lately," he replied.

….

"Auntie Lissa!" Aria screamed running up to Lissa, giving her a big hug.

"Hello, sweetheart," she says while picking her up and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Hello Xander, "she said while giving him a wave. He waved back but didn't say anything.

"So what is this little meeting about," I asked while putting Xander down so he can play with Aria while we talk.

"We have an issue. Apparently the guards keep finding Strigori lurking around the wards and they are finding more in the surrounding cities. The guards don't think we have enough back up here so they have sent for more Guardians to come to the Court."

"Is it really that bad," I ask.

"Yeah, the thing is that I'm a little concerned with the safety too. Anyways, I am just asking if you would be willing to help with the plans and help with the watch."

"Sure, anything to keep you safe," I say a little bit concerned.

"Thank you so much," she said

"So why did you need me?" Adrian asked.

"I needed you to make sure Rose got here on time." He gave her an offended look. "I am offended.!"

"So am I. I can't believe that you think I need a babysitter."

"I'm sorry, but if he didn't wake you up, would you be here now?"

"No," I grumbled.

"See I was right. Sorry you two," she said walking over giving us a hug.

"I want to join! I want to join!," Xander said running over and hugging Adrian's leg. "Me too! Me too!," Aria screamed while hooking herself onto my legs. We all started to laugh.

"Excuse me, but there is another new Guardian here to see you Queen Vasilisa," one of her other guardians said.

"Well I think that's our cue to leave," I said as we hugged goodbye and left.

"I am surprised they have already started to arrive. Do you think there will be a lot of Guardians from St. Vlads around here?" I asked Adrian on our way back home.

"I don't know. I guess we will find out soon enough."

**Well I hope you liked it and I will post a new chapter within the next few days so please don't forget to review!**


	2. IMPORTANT!

**Alright guys. So I am really busy and I have an issue. Right now I have three vampire academy stories that I am doing plus I have one I have been thinking up that I really want to do. The thing is I only have time to do one of the at a time so you guys will have to vote which story I keep. Also tell me if I should do the story I am thinking of. Sorry but I can't tell you what it's about just cause someone would steal my idea so go vote on the poll. The poll will end this Friday. For the stories I do cancel, I will post a new chapter and then tell you that it will be taking a break. Go vote and check out my other stories and don't forget to review **


End file.
